The nature of the CARE Program is to utilize the inherent capabilites of the Cherokee Indian people in the administration and continuous development of alcoholism rehabilitation and preventive education services for the members and relatives of the Eastern Band of Cherokee Indians. The purpose is to alleviate and/or control all adverse individual, family, youth and community conditions caused by the abusive use of alcoholic beverages. The anticipated results are to return those that are affected and afflicted to effective and accepted community living in accordance with the particular life-style and social values of the Great Cherokee people. The project will serve the target population through community outreach, crisis intervention, community development, individual and group counseling, utilization of community resources, development of viable training and educational resources for staff and volunteers, and the promotion and enhancement of committing recovering alcoholics to work more effectively with suffering alcoholics. Clinical and sociological data will be maintained in a demonstrative research manner for evaluation to further develop realistic treatment and service methods particular to Indian people.